1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system for distributing pieces of storage medium each storing information. The information stored in the storage medium may be a computer program, digitized sound and/or video information, digitized magazine or book information, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital information such as music, a movie, a computer program, a digitized magazine, a book, a dictionary, and the like each stored in a piece of storage medium such as a floppy disk, a CD-ROM (compact disk), or a laser disk, are distributed from suppliers thereof to users through distributors such as record shops, video shops, bookstores, computer software shops, and the like. In addition, the CD-ROMs (compact discs) and the laser discs storing movies and music may be sold to users, or may be rented to users at rental shops.
In the above distribution system of digital information, there is a possibility that the digital information stored in the storage medium may be illegally used. For example, the information in the storage medium may be illegally copied and diverted to a black market channel. Further, such an illegal copy may be made in a distribution route between the suppliers and the distributors.
In addition, the pieces of storage medium displayed in the shops for sale or rental, may be shoplifted.
When such illegal use or shoplifting occurs, the suppliers and the distributors suffer great damage. Therefore, techniques for preventing the illegal use or shoplifting of the information stored in a piece of storage medium, are required.